


Because of Shinobu

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Because of meeting Shinobu, Miyagi is able to move on from his sensei at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Shinobu

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Because You Live by Jesse McCartney


End file.
